1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a modification device, a modification method, a computer program product, an image forming apparatus, and an image forming system.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are disclosed techniques for generating plasma to modify the surface of a processed object, such as a recording medium (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-279796 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2003-311940). The surface of a processed object is modified so that the water contact angle of the surface of the processed object can be decreased. Furthermore, it is known that images are formed by discharging the ink to a processed object on which modification processing has been performed.
However, no considerations are heretofore given to the heat that is generated during plasma processing. Therefore, the heat that is applied during plasma processing sometimes causes a reduction in the modification effect of the surface of a processed object.